ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Fox: Toa Sauria
Star Fox: Toa Sauria '(スター・フォックス：トア・サウリア ''Sutā Fokkusu: Toa Sauria) is a Japanese-French-American 3D animated series adapted by Starfox Adventures. The series is inspired by the 6 characters of the same name from the Bionicle series and the video game franchise Star Fox. The series takes place in the middle of the game Star Fox Command ''and it's happening on the planet Sauria. Synopsis The series tells of a Toa of the Fire named Tahu, the first of the Toa (a breed of robot-like guardian and desiring of the Krazoas race), to assemble a team of heroes with the help of his best friend Tricky to protect the planet Sauria. Some characters from Starfox Adventures appear such as Tricky, Stone Giant, the Earthwalker King, the Queen Earthwalker, the ThornTails Tribe, the SnowHorn Tribe, the EarthWalker Tribe, the RedEye Tribe (who later became protagonists), the CloudRunner Tribe, the Lightfoot Tribe with their leader and Musclefoot, the ShadowHunter Tribe (who later became protagonists), the Sharpclaws and the General Scales. It features new characters including Gali the Toa of Water who is intelligent but with a tomboyish air, Lewa the Toa of the air who is incompetent but cunning like a fox, Onua the strong and muscular Toa of Earth, Kopaka the One-eyed Toa of Ice from his right eye but replace it with a telescopic glass to make it cybernetic and scanner for all he sees and Pohatu, the fast-paced and sporty Toa of stone, brothers and sister of Tahu. The main enemies of Toas are a squad of seven Shapclaws called Scardeath's Squad, living on the Col du Moon Hill and led by Scardeath, one of General Scales' lieutnant with Strongbrain, Slimstupidity, Beautytooth, Fastagress, Crazyclaw and Thugnail. Characters Heroes Main Characters * 'Tahu (タフ Tafu) : Tahu is the hero of the series, it's a male Toa of the Fire, he is in good relationship with his best friend Tricky, since he has been asleep in a deep sleep, he takes possession of the body of his archenemy General Scales with his elemental spirit, despite finding his sister and his four brothers, he has a fire sword as the main weapon, it is high time to protect the planet Sauria from danger, he is the first Toa of his kind and the leader of the six Toa Sauria, his name Tahu means "fire" in the dinosaur language. * Gali (ガリ Gari) : Gali is a female Toa of water, she is the only female Toa in the group, she has a sisterly relationship with her five brothers Tahu, Lewa, Onua, Kopaka and Pohatu, she knows how to swim and she can breathe under water, like the Toa females, she has a kind of microphone instead from her mouth to speak, she has hooks in place of her hands to cling to the wall of the cliff and she does not fear distress, she is the first and the only Toa to have been awakened by Krystal and her name Gali means "water" in dinosaur language. * Lewa (レワ Ruwa) : Lewa is a male Toa of the air, he is the youngest Toa, he has a comic sense of humor, incompetent and cunning, he is expert in mockery, he is the most intelligent of Toa Sauria, he is armed of an axe and he is the only Toa to have the ability to fly in the air, his name Lewa means "air" in dinosaur language. * Onua (オヌア Onua) : Onua is a male Toa of the Earth, he is strong, muscular and very powerful, he has a head in the middle of his chest, unlike the others Toa, Onua has three fingers on his two big hands that have the ability to dig tunnels or to raise very big rocks, its name Onua means "earth" in dinosaur language. * Kopaka (コパカ Kopaka) : Kopaka is a male Toa of Ice, he is cold and icy, despite being one-eyed with his right eye and replaced by a telescopic glass to make it cybernetic to scan enemies, he lost his right eye following a clash against Galdon, he has an ice sword and an ice shield, Tricky explained to Kopaka that Galdon was defeated by Fox and that his right eye that he lost during his fight was avenged, his name Kopaka means "ice" in the dinosaur language. * Pohatu (ポハツ Pohatsu) : Pohatu is a male Toa of stone, he is very fast and with his feet protection, he has the ability to run more to travel all over the planet Sauria and to shoot rocks with his feet, unlike other Toas, Pohatu prefers to arm himself with his feet than with his hands, like Onua, your head is almost in the middle of his chest and his name Pohatu means "stone" in dinosaur language. * Tricky '(トリッキー ''Torikkī) : Character appearing in Starfox Adventures and Starfox Assault, Tricky is a male monoclonius, he is the best friend of Tahu, he helps the Toa Sauria to perform the most difficult acts on the planet. Toa Sauria's allies Villains Main Antagonists * '''Scardeath's Squad: ** Scardeath: ** Strongbrain: ** Slimstupidity: ** Beautytooth: ** Fastagress: ** Crazyclaw: ** Thugnail: * Red: * Aparox: * Kora Hepar: * Balvor: * General Scales: * Yotakhumia: Secondary Antagonists Others Antagonists * Andross: Others Characters Cast Seasons Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Category:CGI animated Category:CGI Television Series Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:Cartoons based on videogames Category:TV Shows Based on Toys Category:3D animated shows Category:3D animation Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Television series Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Crossover television series Category:Midquel Category:Cartoons Category:Star Fox Category:Star Fox: Toa Sauria Category:Starfox